


【博君一肖】那件事之后（上下篇）

by Baimianmantou



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baimianmantou/pseuds/Baimianmantou
Relationships: 王一博＆肖战
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. 上篇

王一博已经三天没有收到肖战的消息了。

电话不接，微信不回，打过去的语音和视频邀请都在五秒之内被摁掉了。

疫情期间，王一博住的小区规定每户每天只能进出一次。这天出门的时候，他特意提了个鼓鼓囊囊的书包去公司，完成节目的云录制以后急急忙忙坐上他的保姆车，告诉司机开去肖战家楼下。司机不敢答应也不敢拒绝，一脸求助地望向坐在副驾驶的经纪人。

这几天，王一博不工作的时候就在刷微博，什么时候看他什么时候一脸阴沉。饭也不吃几口，生生把奶膘给饿没了不说，眼底也泛着淡淡的青色，应该也没怎么休息过。经纪人看在眼里，心底也明白个中原因，却只能看破不说破。

之前几期录节目的时候，王一博在家随便带个帽子顶着素颜就敢上镜。到了这一期，为了掩盖他的一脸憔悴，经纪人不得不把录制地点搬到公司，启用公司的资源给他上了全套妆发。王一博虽然年轻，但入行很早的他也不算新人了。录制的时候还是一如既往地跟哥哥们积极互动，该笑该闹都不耽误，接梗也很溜。外人看他与往常并无二致，只有跟了他这么多年的经纪人知道，这小子心里压着事儿呢。

“这个时候他家楼下可都蹲着记者呢，你疯了吧。”经纪人淡淡地说了一句，心里却也知道，只要是王一博下定决心的事情，任何劝说都是无用功。

“可我不见他一面我难受。”王一博瞪着他的小鹿眼看着经纪人，语气里带着委屈和一点点撒娇。“姐姐，我都准备好了。”王一博拍了拍他的书包。

经纪人目瞪口呆地看着王一博掏出一套红灰相间的制服：这不是肖战上次拍广告演外卖小哥的道具服吗？

“你看，”王一博迅速把衣服套上，带上口罩和头盔，“谁能认出我啊，是不是。”语气中带着些得意。

“你倒是想得周到，备得齐全……”一向自理能力让人担忧，生活简单得可以用粗糙形容的王一博居然也能有这样的心思，看来也是真急了。

“姐你放心吧，我不会拿自己的前途开玩笑的！”王一博深知说什么话可以堵住经纪人的嘴，说完朝着司机眨了眨眼暗示他赶紧开车。经纪人无奈的摇了摇头，算是默许了。

果然，肖战家小区门口停了不少车，其中有好几辆被经纪人一眼认出是哪家媒体。司机不敢停车，又往前开了一段，在几条街以外的小胡同把外卖小哥王一博放下了。

“别耽误太久了，明天下午还有广告要录。”经纪人在王一博关了车门以后摇下窗户追着叮嘱，“听见没！”

外卖小哥拎上经纪人给他备在车上的晚饭，头也不回地摆了摆手，一溜小跑。

“不好意思啊，我没点外……”肖战把门开了个缝，看到这身制服以后先愣了一下，接着看到头盔下露出的一双小鹿眼。

“你来干什么。”肖战躲避着王一博热切的眼神，嘟囔着转身，把人扔在门口，却也没关门。

王一博见状赶紧进门，心里一阵窃喜。本来是做好了被拒之门外的准备，没想到这么顺利。

“哥，给我消个毒呗。”王一博摊开双手在门口的脚踏垫上站着等。

“自己弄。”肖战指了指门口的一瓶酒精喷雾，一副拒人千里之外的样子，却打开鞋柜拿了双拖鞋扔出来。

“好嘞！”王一博两三下喷完，把身上的制服脱下来，换了拖鞋就跑过来，把肖战从背后抱住。

“嘿嘿……哥，这几天可想死我了。”把头埋在肖战的颈侧，王一博深深地吸了一口，战哥还是那么好闻。

肖战也不回头，自顾自往前走，后面一路拖着个不肯松手的王一博，两个人四只脚就这么歪歪扭扭地走到了客厅。

“哥～～，你看我这么千辛万苦的来了，让我看看你呗～～”王一博拖着长音商量着，低音炮嗡嗡地撞击着肖战的耳膜，仗着自己下巴尖，一下一下地去戳人家的肩膀窝，有意无意地把热气呼向肖战耳朵。

“……”肖战被他弄得又疼又痒，忍着不说话。

“哥～～，那你看看我嘛，我想你想得饭也吃不下，都瘦了～～”

“……”

“哥～～，那你摸摸我，看我腹肌饿出来没～～”

王一博从背后抓过肖战一只手往自己衣服里伸，肖战的手有点凉凉的，碰到皮肤的瞬间两个人都抖了一下。肖战挣脱开，斜眼瞅了瞅王一博消瘦的脸。带着录节目时候的妆，眉毛也不知道是谁给化的，两边有点不对称。王一博这孩子平时对自己上镜的形象可不马虎，两个人一起拍电视剧的时候，没事就管助理哥哥要小镜子照自己的头饰，生怕歪了。

“赶紧去把脸洗了。”肖战没好气的往厨房走，顺手把王一博带来的已经冷掉的外卖扔进垃圾桶，“只有面条，吃不吃？” 

“吃！吃吃吃！”王一博见台阶就上，一边往卫生间跑一边说，“我要两碗哦哥！”  
肖战认认真真地煮了两碗面，盛了一碗晾着，剩下的盖在锅里。等王一博从卫生间出来，肖战发现他很不见外地把澡都给洗了。

一脸清爽的王一博顶着半干半湿的头发，套着肖战的帽衫，俨然一个高中生的样子。

“赶紧吃，吃完走人。”肖战坐在沙发上看手机，头也不抬地说。

王一博瞟了一眼餐桌上的一碗面一双筷子，动作很快地把锅里剩下的面也盛了，另摆一双筷子。

“哥，你陪我吃嘛……”王一博看似漫不经心地把手机从肖战手里拿出来，锁了屏幕塞到自己屁股下面。

“你干嘛！”肖战抱怨了一句，语气却没有很强烈。

“你过来嘛战哥，”王一博讨好地拍了拍自己身边的椅子，“你不陪我我就不吃了。”

王一博真的等到肖战十分不情愿地嗦了一口面条，自己才拿起筷子。他哥吃一口，他吃一口，相当有耐心。

王一博东一句西一句叨叨着录节目时候的趣事，什么表演魔术差点露馅啊，什么嘉宾说了很好笑的段子啊，直到把汤喝光了，也没有提起那件在网络上已经铺天盖地的事。

肖战以为王一博是来开导他的，早就准备好堵他的嘴。现在可好，一肚子反驳的话没了用武之地。可说来也奇怪，从这小子进门到现在，肖战好像就没有再去想那件事了，那件压在他心头这么多天，随时可能让他窒息的事。

“哥，我困了……”王一博说着伸了个懒腰，死皮懒脸地把手环在肖战脖子上，“你陪我睡一会儿好不好。”

“你有毒吧你，自己家里没床？赶紧走。”

“在自己家我睡不着，”又是那该死的低音炮绕耳，王一博用鼻子顶了顶肖战的耳根，像一只大型犬一样往他身上蹭，“还不都是你惯的，不抱着你睡不着了现在。”

被王一博连拖带拽地弄到床上，肖战还是没法像以前那样跟他胡闹。出了这么大的事情，肖战感觉过去的三天无疑是他29年来最黑暗的日子。懵自然是懵了一阵子，懵过之后他也很快开始理智思考。无论遇到什么事情，肖战总是会做好最坏的打算，入行之前他就是这样。

任何圈子都离不开资本，资本是很现实的，这个圈子更是如此。一夜爆红的时候谁都想分一杯羹，跌入深渊以后也别指望谁能来拉一把，对此肖战一向看得清。所以三天以来他索性谁都不联络，无论是假情假意的关心，还是不闻不问生怕被连累的真面目，他都不想看到。如果这条路真的走不下去了，回归设计的老本行也不至于饿死，只不过……跟那个小朋友也就自然而然地分道扬镳了吧。  
跟王一博认识不算久，决定在一起以后相处时间也不算多，肖战自己也不敢说有多了解他。王一博的真心他看在眼里，可是那一腔热情中有多少是年轻人转瞬即逝的冲动呢？他不敢问，也不想知道答案。肖战自己说过，遇到特别喜欢的人，他是会主动争取的，但在王一博面前，他头一回胆怯了。他不怕自己受伤，却担心变成对方的负担。他不是没有预想过，两个男生在一起会面临怎样的现实困境，他也曾下定决心，只要王一博不犹豫，他便会咬着牙跟他一起面对。只是没有料到，现实来得这么快，不是父母的压力，不是外界的眼光，而是他肖战可能真的从此一蹶不振了。

“哥，你想什么呢？”回过神来，卧室已经一片漆黑了，月光从厚窗帘的一道缝隙中洒进来。王一博不知道什么时候关了灯，浑身上下脱的只剩一条小内裤，一双眼睛在黑暗中亮闪闪的盯着他，嘴角勾起小括号。肖战在想什么，他怎么会不知道。“我都脱成这样了，你还有心思想别的事情啊？”

肖战无奈地笑了。算了，甭管这小子想干什么，此时此刻，他真的很想抱抱他。

（未完待续）


	2. 下篇

———含zsww元素，少量，没逆，介意的jm注意避雷———

没等肖战动作，王一博已经一跃而起，敏捷得像头小狮子，动作却很轻柔，扑倒肖战的瞬间手还垫在下面，生怕磕了他哥的脑袋。肖战望着上方的那张脸，心中一丝欣慰。过去的地狱般的三个日夜，每当他陷入负面情绪不能自拔的时候，每当他看到不公言论，委屈又不能言的时候，每当他想到未来却看不见光亮的时候，他又何尝不思念他呢？

肖战一直觉得王一博的脸长得很高级，很像国际上流行的超模脸。剑眉星目偏偏配上两片怪幼齿的厚嘴唇，严肃起来有一种拒人千里之外的清冷，歪着嘴坏笑的时候很能挑逗人，受了委屈撅起来的时候又像个小孩子般惹人爱怜。此刻高级脸离他只有几厘米的距离，一脸真诚地盯着他看了又看，眼神如湖水般清澈，仿佛人间一切杂质都能在他眼底的那片清潭中化开散去。

“别看了，有什么好看的……”，肖战被他盯得有点不好意思，侧过头去躲避。这几天自己肯定也憔悴了不少，不想被他都看在眼里。

“就看，看着你就高兴。”王一博单手扳过肖战的下巴，垂下头来轻轻地吻他的额，眉，眼，鼻尖，最后落到嘴唇，小心翼翼地啄着。肖战微微张开嘴，等着小狮子的舌头像往常一样急不可耐地伸进来，却没有等到。他睁开眼睛，看着王一博埋下头去，从他的耳根到锁骨，掀起上衣慢慢吻着胸前的肌肉，少了些色气，多了些温柔，这让肖战觉得前所未有的放松。

王一博伸手抚上他的双臂，嘴唇在小腹上绕着圈，掌心蹭着肖战手臂滑到胸前，不经意地掠过两点却不作停留，直接扣到腰间，轻揉着腰侧的肌肉。

“你这是给我按摩来了？”肖战不解，王一博在这件事上一向比他先急，废话不多直奔主题。现在这不紧不慢的是怎么回事？

“腰又细了……”王一博嘟囔了一句，听上去有点不乐意。肖战感受着王一博软软的嘴唇在身上游走，竟比平时的攻城掠地更能调动他全身的神经，让他控制不住地兴奋起来。

“你快点吧。”感受到自己腿间微微有点抬头，肖战催促道，并且破天荒地主动把家居裤褪了下来。

“呵，这么急啊这哥哥……”王一博不怀好意地牵起一侧嘴角的小括号，在月光下让人格外移不开眼。肖战看着他的脸，不自觉又硬了一些，涨的难受，忍不住要伸手去套弄。

“别抢我的东西，”小狮子拍开他的手，低头一口将肖战挺立的分身含住。

“我靠！你……”猛地被温暖的腔体包裹住，肖战有点承受不了：这还是王一博第一次给他用嘴。王一博低头吞吐的画面冲击着肖战的视网膜，几乎让他当场缴械。

“嗯？”王一博不懂肖战为什么反应这么大，含着满腔满嘴地抬起头看向他的眼睛。过于纯真无辜的眼神和他正在做的事形成强烈的反差。肖战遭不住直勾勾的注视，差点被这一眼勾走了魂。

在一起时间不算短，但他跟王一博一共就做过两次。第一次的时候，两个人都没有经验。他太紧张，王一博也不是很会做扩张，一根手指在里面搅了两下就开始乱顶，顶了半天也进不去，搞得两个人都是一头汗，最后用手互相帮了忙，草草了事。之后二人各自飞到不同的城市工作，再见面已经是小半个月以后。王一博这期间不知道是学习了什么性爱秘籍，上来就开始做全套的准备工作，就差没放个笔记本在旁边一步一步照着来了。王一博做事认真，对待床上的事更是如此，所以肖战第一次在下面的体验还不算差。

“好了，可……可以了……”肖战咬着下嘴唇，忍住身体一波又一波的颤栗。小朋友没听他的，一口一口吞吐得仔细，时不时吸上一吸，舌头打个圈，确实谈不上什么技巧。肖战却忍得很辛苦，一双手被欲望驱赶去抓王一博的头发。小狮子的头毛又顺又滑，轻轻抓又抓不住，用力抓他又不舍得，很折磨人。

手口并用了一阵，王一博觉得时机差不多了，把手插到肖战的腰下，翻身一带，两个人的位置来了个对调。肖战猛地被换到上面，一脸懵逼。

“王一博你干什么？”

伸手去拉床头柜的抽屉，王一博摸到一个冰凉的瓶体递给肖战，自己仰头闭上了眼睛，一脸的视死如归。

肖战愣了一下，接着噗嗤一声笑了。

用献身的方式哄他，倒确实是王一博干得出来的事，直接而热烈。

虽然不是一个善于表达的人，但王一博有他自己的方式。从刚刚进门开始，王一博就在用自己的方式转移他的注意力。明明自己也担忧得吃不下东西，却为了逼他吃饭，硬着头皮一口一口往下吞。使出浑身解数，只要能让他不胡思乱想，哪怕是一分一秒也好。就像现在，鼓起的喉结微微颤抖，不是紧张又是什么？为了他，不情愿的事情也咬着牙要做，他怎么会看不出来？可是，小朋友自己呢？看着爱的人被伤害却无能为力，比自己受责难还要痛苦吧。

一博，其实你不必这样。

肖战心疼了，俯下身去吻住王一博的唇。太复杂的情绪，说也说不清，索性都注入这个吻，纠缠着送进王一博嘴里。肖战一边积极吻着，一边跨坐在王一博身上，手探下去摸到他的内裤，轻轻地包裹着揉捏。经不起他哥如此主动的挑逗，小朋友身下很快有了反应。薄薄的布料眼看包裹不住擎天的欲望，被肖战一把扯下来。

抓过润滑液的瓶子，肖战仔细挤了一些在手上。王一博听天由命地咽了咽口水，侧过头去等着，片刻之后只感觉到一阵冰凉，位置却不太对。

肖战给王一博胯下抹了一把后，跪起来伸手到后面给自己涂，别扭的姿势多少让他有些羞耻。感觉到王一博一脸诧异地看着自己，肖战嘟囔了一句看什么看。

“战哥，小心腰……”王一博伸出手护着，生怕他扭着跪不稳倒下来。他战哥胡乱涂抹了一阵，扶着王一博的那根就直直坐了上去。

“唔……”两个人不约而同地吃痛。

然而上方的人并没有知“痛”而退的意思，咬着牙掰开了往下坐，跳舞练功的时候也没有这么卖力过。

“哥哥哥，你慢点……”王一博被这一坐到底的决心弄得慌了，一分神，身下也软了点，竟就顺势被一路含到了根部。“不……不带套了？”

肖战瞪了他一眼，本就多情的一双桃花眼因一贯而入的刺激蒙上一层水雾，看得王一博又是一硬。意识到自己那句话的不解风情，王一博赶忙抿住嘴唇闭紧，坐起来抚上肖战的细腰。两人再次吻在一起，似乎比刚才还要胶着。稍稍适应了体内的充胀感，肖战也放松了许多，双臂环绕着王一博的脖子，自己试着动了动。没了那一层薄膜，肉贴肉的摩擦，热度和敏感度都被无限放大。从未尝试过的方式带来的新鲜感前所未有，肖战身上很快蒙上一层细密的汗珠，热得发烫，两腿也忍不住微微发颤。这样的姿势显然更累，一起一落之间掌握着王一博的欲望，肖战觉得前所未有的满足。

肖战的里面又紧又烫，咬得王一博舒服的不行，但他不敢大幅度抽动，怕伤了肖战的腰。配合了一会儿，王一博也受不了了，太磨人。

“哥，你这样太累了……”王一博一手抚着肖战的大腿，一手攀上他的背，顺势往后压了下去。肖战后背贴到床上，得空喘了口气。“体力活还是让我来吧。”

回到熟悉的体位，王一博才敢放开了动。拉开肖战的双腿，王一博俯身将手撑在肖战的两侧，鼻尖碰鼻尖，低声说着话。

“哥，你喜欢深一点，还是快一点？”

王一博问得真诚，肖战却臊了个满脸通红。这小朋友今天怎么这么贴心？

“嗯……快一点吧……啊哈……”话音未落，王一博便铆足了劲加速，仗着自己年轻有力，生生把人顶得说不出话来。体内的那一点被不断刺激，快感一波比一波强烈，肖战两手攀上王一博的背，指尖控制不住嵌进肉里去。肖战的指甲秃秃的，抓在背上并不疼，反倒激起了王一博的占有欲。撞击声越来越大，感受到肖战的欲望在两人的小腹之间愈发滚烫，王一博也有点绷不住了。就在他最后冲刺了几下准备拔出来的时候，肖战两腿一圈，把王一博的腰锁住了。

“不行的哥，没带套，会难受……”王一博咬牙憋着没射，还是想退出来。

“没关系，”肖战贴上王一博的脸，把气吹进他耳朵里，声音温柔得快要把人化掉，“一博。”

这一口热气裹挟着他的名字，把王一博最后一丝理智也吹没了。他挺身往前一顶，比任何一下都要深，在最深处释放了出来。几乎同时，肖战吃不住着一顶，尽数泻在了王一博的胸前。

月光之下，两个人的胸膛此起彼伏，喘息声漂浮在热度尚存的空气中。这种累到虚脱，脑内一片空白，身心却无比满足的感觉，久违了。

几年前，肖战经历过很长的蛰伏期。那时候，他常常一个人躲在studio练舞练到麻木。除了他自认为天赋不如别人，要加倍付出努力之外，他也很享受那种跳到虚脱，短暂放空，不去为前途担忧的感觉。

“谢谢你啊，一博哥。”靠在王一博胸前，肖战轻声说着，一根手指在王一博的肚脐周围缓缓打着圈。

王一博没有说话，搂在他肩头的手紧了紧。过去的三天，他缠着经纪人问遍了业内前辈，如此危机下到底该如何保护肖战。一圈打听下来，跟他预想的结果一样：事到如今，任何资本为了规避风险，都不得不采取观望状态。在非理性的网络行动中，当事人无论怎么做都是错的。能做的只有默默熬过暴风眼，等待风波平息。

既然不能为你做什么，至少可以就这样陪着你。一起等待的话，黑夜也许没那么可怕。

“战哥，我想跟你同居，可以吗？”

“好啊。”

（完）


End file.
